A Different Turn Of Events
by dashdotcom
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where L and Light don t die at the end of Death Note. A universe where those who have broken the law are sold into slavery for varying amounts of time. After confessing to being Kira, L has Light sold into a lifetime of slavery. But who is that mysterious old man at the back of the room, bidding on behalf of a private buyer who s interested in Light?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Light stood in a corner of the holding cell, staring at the opposite wall and wondering how his life had been reduced to this. It was all L´s fault of course. He´d outsmarted him, switched the notebooks, and tricked a confession out of him. It had moved pretty quickly after that. He´d been brought to trial and sentenced to a life of slavery. He sighed deeply, leaning against the wall. If only he still had the damn notebook, or even a fragment of it. He could still have gotten to L. He knew his name. He just had no way.

Around him, there was a quiet murmur of talking among the people in the holding cell. All sorts of people. Some old, some younger. But they were all dressed similarly. The females wore a dress made of thin material which really didn´t cover very much. The males wore simply trousers and shoes. Nothing on top. They´d all been transferred here this morning. Wherever "here" was. All Light had seen after they´d been taken from the truck was this holding cell and they´d been left there, handcuffed. Outside it was simply a long corridor. Occasionally people passed through it, looking at who was in the cell, getting an idea of what was on offer at this afternoon´s auction, but Light paid them no attention.

Your time in slavery depended on the severity of your crime. Lesser crimes meant you could be rented out to someone for a few years, or months. The more serious crimes meant the rest of your life in slavery. For the worst crimes, murder, rape, etc, that meant probably a life of hard labour until you eventually died from overwork. A life of building roads, or buildings, working in mines, wherever your company brought you really. Eat, work, sleep and repeat. That was what his life was going to be from now on, he thought with another sigh. It was almost ironic, he realised. These new measures had been brought in after the rise of Kira, when people decided that the death penalty was too cruel.

His train of thought was broken as the door at the end of the corridor opened and three armed guards approached. They opened the cell, took two people out, a male and female, and left without saying a word. Light could hear a voice in the distance speaking. The auction must have started. He listened carefully as someone was brought out and described as an ideal house slave. The female perhaps? Or was he being sexist?

Around thirty or forty minutes must have passed and over half the occupants of the cell were now gone. He looked around, wriggling his wrist as best he could in the handcuffs to try and relieve the itch. There were five of them left now. Himself, three men and a girl. The guards were back again. They opened the door and came in, grabbing the girl roughly by the arm while the third guard stood with his gun, ready in case they tried revolting. But what would be the point? The second guard grabbed him by the arm and pulled both of them out of the slave and up the corridor while the third guard locked the door. The corridor was poorly lit, but Light could make out some more empty holding cells as they were escorted towards the door at the end.

Through the door, there was a room filled with people and Light squinted a little as his eyes adjusted to the bright daylight after being in the poorly lit holding cell for hours. He looked around at the crowd of people before being pulled to the front, standing to one side while the girl he was with was dragged out. A pretty thing, he thought as he wondered what her crime had been. Not as serious as his apparently, she was being rented for three years. Of course it didn´t take long for her to sell and then she was quickly moved away to another room.

Light now found himself being dragged out to the front. He lowered his eyes to the floor, suddenly very self-conscious while they described him as dangerous. Ideally suited to hard, physical work, blah, blah, blah, life sentence, blah blah. He kept his eyes on the ground as the bidding started. It turned out there was quite a demand for those being sold for life and the price kept rising. He glanced up eventually when it appeared to be down to two bidders. One he could see, a man in the third row, possibly in his forties. He couldn´t make out the second bidder. He was in a corner right at the back, wearing a hat. Those two kept going for a few more minutes, the price rising and rising, until the man in the third row eventually gave up.  
"Sold!" the auctioneer called out, bringing down his hammer. Light hadn´t realised how much of a shock those words would bring, he´d tried preparing himself for this moment, but nothing could have prepared him for how those words would crash through his system. He allowed himself to be pulled into the next room without protest and there, he was given a shirt to wear, before being quickly restrained again, and they fitted him with a microchip in his upper arm. Like an animal, he thought with a sigh. To make sure that if he did escape, he´d be found pretty quickly

Soon he was brought into yet another room, still in handcuffs, where there was a sort of reception desk and on one side an elderly gentleman filling out paperwork. Light cocked his head a little as he was brought over. He recognised him.  
"Watari-san!" he said with delight. It had been Watari who´d bought him?  
"Your slave sir," the guard said, passing Light over and handing Watari the keys to the handcuffs.  
"Not mine, I´m simply buying for a private bidder," Watari replied in his usual gentle voice, bowing politely before gently escorting Light out of the building.  
"L?" he asked hopefully as the older man led him to a car and nodded confirmation. He opened the back door, helping Light in before putting a seatbelt on him and closing the door. L had bought him? This was perfect! L had said he was sorry Light was Kira. He´d considered him a sort of friend. He´d obviously bought him to help him out. Maybe even get him out of the country.

Watari remained silent while they drove, never once letting Light out of the handcuffs. They had to keep up appearances, Light guessed. There´d be plenty of time to be let out once they were with L. After a forty-five minute drive, Watari turned into the underground car-park of a large building and parked the car. He got out and walked around to Light´s side slowly, opening the door and helping him out of the car.  
"This is where L is based now?" Light asked as Watari led him through the security precautions slowly in the direction of the main building. The older man didn´t speak for a moment, as if considering what he was allowed to tell.  
"L owns this building," he told him softly, "It´s got everything he needs for both his personal life and his work. Very high tech offices, an expansive living area and more," he said, "It´s impossible to get in or out without mine or L´s authority," he added, glancing behind him at the boy. "Not too much further," he said, leading Light into an elevator and pressing the button for the fifth floor. Light understood what he was being told. He´d need to really grovel at L´s feet for this favour L had done him. But if it meant freedom, he´d do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The lift took about a minute to reach the fifth floor, but to Light it felt like ten minutes. Eventually the lift doors opened and Watari stepped out, waiting for Light to follow him.

"You could unlock the handcuffs you know," he said to Watari, "They are beginning to hurt."  
The old man said nothing and simply began walking, glancing behind him to see if Light was following. He looked around as he followed, seeing a bathroom and a large bedroom. Apparently this was L´s living area. Watari led them to a set of double doors, which he opened, leading Light into a large living room. On a sofa, hunched in his usual position, was L. He was eating a donut from a pack on the table. There were also the remains of various other things he´d been eating, bowls with what looked like the remains of ice cream, some chip packets and various wrappers. Did this guy ever clean up after himself? L had been watching tv while waiting and when they arrived, he switched it off.

Light immediately hurried over, standing above L and smiling. "L! I was so relieved when I found out it was you who bought me. Thank you so much! I promise I´ll pay you back every penny you spent, you have my word" he said, "I swear. I´ll go wherever it is you´ve planned…..what is your plan?" he asked. He presumed L had some plan in place to get rid of him, so that no-one would know he was free. L simply remained sitting, regarding Light with a blank expression. He shoved the remainder of the donut in his mouth and began chewing, glancing to Watari who handed him the proof of purchase and the key to the handcuff.  
"L," Light said softly, still trying to keep him on side, but growing a little impatient. "We´re all alone now, you can let me out of the handcuffs." he said, watching the other man glance at the paper he was holding before looking up at Light again.

"Light-kun" he finally spoke, "Don´t you realise it´s bad manners for a slave to simply tower over his master like this and make demands?" he asked, reaching for another donut. He flicked out his tongue, licking the icing while he waited for a response. "Kneel," he ordered.  
"I´m not kneeling down," Light told him, "And I´m not your slave. Quit playing around and take off the cuffs." he ordered, holding out his hands. L glanced at the outstretched hands before him and back at Light´s face. He shifted position and shot out one foot, connecting it with the back of Light´s knees, causing him to fall into a kneeling position. That was better. Satisfied with this, he returned to his previous position and took a bite of his donut.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Light demanded furiously as his knees hit the ground and he looked up at the detective who was staring down at him with interest. "I´m not your slave, you aren´t my master. This isn´t some sort of game, free me," he implored him.

L reached for the sheet showing proof of purchase, holding it up between his finger and thumb as he took another bite. "This sheet tells a different story," he said with his mouth full, spraying out crumbs as he spoke. "I bought you at an auction, I paid a lot of money for you and I own you now," he told him, "I´m sorry if you thought you´d been bought for any other reason than to be used as a slave"

Light fell silent for a moment as he looked up at L. Seriously? He wasn´t going to be freed? Why would L even buy him then? As if reading his thoughts, L spoke again.  
"I bought you myself so that I could ensure that you don´t return to your old habits," he said, "After all, I know you better than other slave owners would: I know what to look out for," he said, finishing off his donut.  
"I…I´ll never obey you," Light spat, suddenly furious with him.  
"Watari," L said, looking over his shoulder. Watari pulled something out of a drawer and walked over to behind Light, fixing something around his neck. Light tried to struggle, but it was impossible to resist while his hands were restrained. He felt Watari close it and heard a lock click. This key was also handed to L. Had that bastard just had him collared?

"Normally I´d be opposed to methods of training which cause pain," L said, reaching to the table and choosing a chocolate bar. "But you had no problem killing hundreds upon hundreds of people. In the past you´d have gotten the death penalty for what you did, but you´ve been allowed to live," he told him, taking a bite.  
"What you´re wearing is an electric shock collar. It´s not powerful enough to do any serious damage, but a volt of it can hurt," he explained, holding up a small device between his thumb and finger. "Any time you choose to disobey, I´ll press a button on this and you´ll get a volt," he told him. "I´m your master now, you´ll learn to obey," he added, taking another bite of chocolate and staring at Light.

Light spat at L, getting to his feet. But the other quickly pressed the button he´d been threatening and Light sunk back down again as a volt of electricity passed through his neck. He cried out in pain, but once he was on his knees, L took his finger off the button, watching him.  
"It doesn´t feel pleasant, does it?" he asked, "Like I said, when you disobey me, that will happen. I never said you could stand up,"

"It´s inhuman!" Light spat, glaring at L.  
"So were your methods," L replied, chewing his chocolate bar, "It´s what you deserve"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Light remained on the floor, staring furiously at L. His neck still hurt from the shock and he could barely believe that the other man was actually doing this. He began thinking. How could he escape? He´d seen the security measures, it was going to be difficult to get in or out when he wasn´t Watari or L. There had to be a way out that didn´t involve throwing himself out of a window. Think Light!

"You need to know the rules I´ve set in place for you," L said, interrupting his thoughts as he took another bite of chocolate. Light pursed his lips, watching. He was quite hungry, he realised. He couldn´t remember the last time he´d been given a proper meal. Still, he´d rather starve than ask L for some of his food.  
"First rule," L announced, "You will address me as Sir. Not L, not until you've proven yourself," he told him, "Do you understand?"  
Light remained quiet, refusing to speak and lowered his eyes to the floor.  
"Light-kun you will look at me when I´m speaking to you and you will answer when I ask you something," L told him, "Or you know what will happen. Do you understand?"  
"Yes," Light spat after a moment´s hesitation, raising his head again.  
"Yes what?" L cocked his head, placing down the now empty wrapper beside him,  
"Yes Sir," Light growled.

"Second rule, you don´t speak unless you´ve been addressed by myself or Watari," L continued, "I have no interest in the opinions of a pathetic murderer. If I want them, I´ll ask," he said, peering at Light to see his reaction to all of this. It was obvious he wasn´t happy. But he remained quiet.  
"Third rule, you will do whatever I ask, whenever I ask for it," he said firmly, "If you don´t…" he held up the device with his thumb on the button, but didn´t press it. "I´ve already told you what will happen when you disobey me," he said.

"Watari is getting older and needs to cut back on the amount of work he does around here," L explained, "Which is another reason you´re here."  
Although Light would possibly never have the same trust and respect that Watari got from L.

Light remained silent throughout all of this. He desperately needed to figure a way out. But there was also that microchip inside him. Even if he did escape they´d track him.  
"Stand up,"  
Once again L´s voice broke through his train of thought, and when he saw the detective get to his feet, Light got up also, wondering what he had in store now. He moved forward and unlocked the handcuffs, placing them on the table and sitting back down in his normal hunched position. Mildly surprised that L was allowing him freedom of his hands, he stood where he was, rubbing his sore wrists while L picked up a tea cup and looked to Light.

"The kitchen is through that door, make me some coffee," he ordered, "Just milk, I´ll add in the sugar and not in this cup, get a fresh one," he said.  
Hell no. There was no way he was doing this. He was not going to spend the rest of his life waiting on L hand and foot. L peered at him curiously, waiting to see if he´d obey or not.  
"I´m not doing that," Light told him angrily. "You can´t just have me brought here like some animal and expect….."  
He trailed off with a cry of pain as L pressed the button again, sending waves of electric voltage through his system while watching him blankly. He took his thumb off the button and placed the device back down.  
"Are you going to make the coffee?" he asked. Light sent him a furious look, but nodded, seeing no other choice.

"Yes… _sir_ ," he added, although the ´sir´ was uttered with venom, but L let it slide. It would take time for Light to accept his new position. But L was really enjoying seeing him suffer like this. Oh how the mighty had suddenly fallen. But Light was still standing before him and not actually making any move toward the kitchen. He was just…standing there looking like he wanted to punch him.  
"So are you going to make the coffee?" L repeated, peering at his new slave and wondering if he was ever going to actually get the coffee he so badly wanted.

" _Yes_ sir," he hissed through gritted teeth and stormed towards the kitchen with clenched teeth. In his head he´d killed L five times now. He kept imagining deaths that became more and more violent and gruesome which he´d have written in the Death Note if he still had it. Or had any way of getting it.

L sucked on his thumb silently as Light walked furiously towards the kitchen. He´d become far too accustomed to having Watari around. He knew this. Watari, in a way, had spoiled him. He fulfilled L´s every whim and L rarely even had to ask him for something. The older man just seemed to know somehow. He was the only father figure L had ever known and he knew that Watari looked upon him as the son he´d never had and would willingly give his life for him. But L was aware that Watari wasn´t getting any younger and more difficult tasks that were required to take care of L´s life were becoming difficult. Which was another reason he´d been contemplating having a slave around. When he´d heard Light was being auctioned here in Japan, close to his district even, it had been too good to resist.

Light opened the door to the kitchen and closed it behind him, sighing. Watari was also there, cooking something it seemed. He glanced up when Light came in, offering a smile. But Light was in no mood to be social. He moved over to the coffee machine and began preparing it quietly, staring at the machine as he waited for it to be finished. Watari cooked silently, observing Light before he spoke.

"You know staring at the machine isn´t going to make it go any faster," he pointed out softly, getting a glare from Light in return for his advice.  
"I know you´re angry now," Watari said gently, ignoring the furious look he´d been given, "But isn´t it better to be here than somewhere worse? Those large companies that buy people with your crimes would work you like an animal all day. Hard, difficult work no matter what the weather." he told him.

"I would rather have died than be L´s slave," Light replied quietly, his eyes still on the coffee machine.  
Watari sighed, stirring the mixture in the pot and looking at the young boy.  
"He did you a favour," he told him, "And you´ll realise that someday. You´ll have a warm place to live, food to eat, he´ll treat you well."  
Light turned to face the other man, still angry.  
"But I have no freedom, and I´m to spend the rest of my life waiting on a man I hate," he pointed out.  
Watari fell silent, sighing softly as he returned to what he was doing. Light-kun would adjust. He knew that. He also knew that there was no point in trying to change his mind right now. He´d just have to learn on his own. He watched Light looking for cups for a moment, before opening a press and presenting him with a cup and saucer.  
"There are various pastries in the cupboard and ice creams in the freezer," he told him, "Choose some to bring out with his coffee. He likes something to eat with his coffee,"  
Light grunted in response, pouring coffee and milk into the cup and opening a cupboard. He settled on a bag of chips, putting them on the tray Watari brought over. He sighed a little. Fine. He´d play L´s game for now. Gain his trust and then run at the first opportunity he got.

Watari moved to the door, opening it to allow Light through with the tray. L looked up, mildly surprised that he´d asked Light to do something and Light had actually done it.

"Your coffee. Sir," he said quietly, placing the tray in front of him.

L reached forward, pulling the cup forward and began putting sugar cubes into it. So the boy thought he was going to lull him into a false sense of trust and get him to let his guard down, did he? We´ll see about that, L thought to himself as he stirred the coffee. He peered at Light as he tested the coffee and added more sugar. He wondered how Light would react when he found out where he was sleeping. L had more than one reason for them both to share a room, and a bed. Firstly it gave Light little hope of escaping during the night. L was a very, very light sleeper. When he did sleep. The slightest movement would waken him, so climbing out of a bed would definitely waken him. But secondly, he wanted to, eventually, sleep with Light. But that would take time. He didn't want to do it by force. Rape really wasn´t his style. He´d introduce the concept slowly, he decided. Get him used to the idea.  
He glanced up again to where Light was standing waiting for him to ask for something. Did he have to just stand over him like that? That was a bit unsettling.  
"New rule," he said, slurping his tea, "If you have nothing to do, kneel beside me, don´t just stand over me like that," he told him.  
"But now I want you to clear this table," he said, indicating the packets and wrappers cluttering up the coffee table. "Now," he added, when Light hesitated again. It was going to take time to train him, he realised reluctantly.

Light remained silent, not trusting himself to speak as he gathered up all of L´s plates and rubbish. It felt like just when he thought it wasn´t possible to hate the man any more, he´d say something annoying like "kneel beside me, don´t stand. And clear up all my rubbish," which would make Light despise him even further. He brought them into the kitchen, putting the plates and bowls into the dishwasher and disposing of the wrappers. How L wasn´t morbidly obese he´d never know, he thought as Watari handed him a pastry, indicating to bring it to L.

Watari followed close behind, carrying food that even Light had to admit smelled amazing. For L, he presumed. But he soon discovered that he was wrong in this case, as it was placed at the dining table.  
"Eat," the older man urged him gently. He was sure that Light hadn´t been eating properly during his time in custody. He looked like he needed feeding up.

Light took a seat, taking in the food that had been placed before him. There was rice and also chicken and vegetables. Watari offered him a smile, before walking away to let him eat in peace. He hesitated for a moment before tucking in. He´d been starving and this food was really good. Even he had to admit that Watari was an amazing cook. Light could barely make instant ramen.

After he´d eaten, Light did feel a bit better. He didn´t feel positive about anything, but he did feel better for the food he´d eaten. Watari showed him the way to the bathroom and instructed him to wash and provided him with fresh clothes to put on when he´d finished. Light didn´t need too much persuading in this regard. It had been a long time since he´d been able to enjoy a truly satisfying shower alone and at his leisure.

L did allow him to shower alone. He wondered what Light looked like naked, but decided to hold off. Even he could see that the boy had been through a lot and deserved this one little luxury. Just this time, L decided. Perhaps he´d make joint showers a rule. He considered this, sucking on his thumb. Yes, joint showers might be a very, very good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

When Light had come out of the shower, refreshed and in new clothes, L was sitting in his same hunched up position piling sugar into a cup of tea and staring at files and papers that surrounded him. For the rest of the evening he completely ignored Light's presence apart from telling him to go and find more chocolate in the kitchen. Even then he hadn't looked up.

Eventually Watari came into the room and noticed how visibly exhausted Light was. L tended to forget that most people slept every night, unlike him who would happily stay up all night working and nap in his chair at some point around 6am, for thirty or forty minutes. L glanced up, mildly surprised, but didn't protest Watari's instructions for Light to go to bed. L knew better than to argue with Watari, he usually knew what was best.

Light went into the bedroom Watari directed him to and closed the door behind him, looking around. This bedroom was huge. He took in the large double bed, the closets, the dresser, there was even an armchair in the corner. He fell into bed, clothes and all, groaning a little at how wonderfully comfortable it was. He hadn't had comfort like this in a long time, not since L had had him arrested. He fell asleep almost straight away.

About three or four hours later, Light began to wake up. He lay still with his eyes closed for a moment, as he remembered the events of the evening all over again. He had the strange feeling that he was being watched, like he wasn't alone. Imagination, he told himself. He'd been through a lot, it was understandable he'd be a bit messed up. He opened his eyes slowly, letting out a cry of fright when he saw a figure hunched over him in the dark. He grasped around, finding the switch for the lamp and switched it on, revealing L. The detective was sitting over him, sucking on an ice lolly and watching him.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Light demanded angrily. "Why in the name of all the shinigami are you sitting staring at me while I sleep?! Go stare at Watari!"

"I like to stare at things I own" L replied softly, still staring at him while he licked the ice lolly again. "I have decided that just this once I will forget your rudeness, but you're not in a position to order me around," he said.  
Light groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. Maybe he could just ignore him. Apparently not as L pulled the blanket off his face again.  
"Couldn't you go and stare at other things you own?" Light asked, tiredly, "Like your laptop, or…..refridgerator or something?" he suggested.  
"You are pretty, enjoyable to stare at while you're sleeping," he said softly, getting off the bed and placing the stick from his ice lolly on the night stand. "I will let you sleep now," he said, leaving the room.  
Light reached over and switched off the lamp, closing his eyes. What in God's name was wrong with L? Who stares at people while they sleep? He sighed, opening his eyes again. It was clear sleep wasn't going to happen.

Light lay in bed twisting and turning for a long time, unable to sleep. Eventually he looked at the bedside clock. 5:27 am. Surely L would be sleeping by now? Light remembered his schedule from that time they were chained together. At night Light would sleep while L just worked on his laptop. Light would always wake up early to find L dozing beside him. He slipped out of bed and found his shoes in the dark, holding them in his hand. Barefoot would be quietest. There had to be some way of escaping. He padded into the hallway and toward the main living area. Dammit why couldn't he have had a bedroom closer to the exit? Not one that involved walking through the main living area. Maybe he'd be lucky. Maybe L was in another part of the building.

He looked around the living room, freezing when he spotted L on the couch. He was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and his laptop open beside him. The light from the machine was shining on his face and Light could see that L was asleep.  
Ever so quietly, Light tiptoed past him and out the other door, towards the exit. Or where he was sure he remembered it being at least. It was difficult, trying to navigate his way in the dark. But he managed to find the door and tried to open it. Locked. Damn, now what? Maybe Watari kept keys in the kitchen. He turned around to go there and walked straight into L, gasping in fright.

"Where were you planning on going?" L asked, cocking his head, "You have no papers, no identification, no money. The moment you were spotted you'd be arrested and brought back to me," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and watching his slave. Light hesitated for a moment, unsure what to say to this. How the hell had he moved so quietly? He'd been sleeping when Light passed him.  
"I am a very light sleeper, Light-kun, I woke up the moment you stepped into the room. I just kept my eyes shut until I knew what you were doing," he said. "Then I followed,"  
He cocked his head, observing the angry looking boy before him.  
"You have permission to answer my question, by the way," he told him, "I'm curious. What was your plan once you left? Just trying to leave my home with no plan seems rather stupid,"

Light was silent for a moment, angry that he'd been caught and angry that L was right. What he'd been about to do had been stupid. But it seemed like the detective was waiting for an answer.  
"I had no plan," he admitted, "I was going to leave and decide once I was out," he told him.  
"You need identification to get in or out, or at least the approval of myself or Watari" L replied, taking Light's hand and bringing him back inside. He dragged him back into the living room and let go of his arm while he rooted around in a drawer before turning to Light. He was holding the chain that had held them together during the Kira investigation.  
"Since you can't be trusted to go to your room and stay in it until morning, I will be coming with you," he said, moving forward.  
"Absolutely not, no way. Not again." Light replied, backing away from L. It was bad enough the first time, but now he was L's slave. The man could do what he liked to him and it would be okay.  
L pulled the device out of his pocket and pressed the button, causing Light to grasp his neck.  
"Stop. Please, okay," he begged, kneeling down, still holding his neck. L simply watched him emotionlessly and moved forward, attaching one end of the chain to Light's wrist and the other to his.  
"Let's go," L said, already moving. Light scrambled clumsily to his feet as he was already being dragged away towards the bedroom.

"I used the electrics in your collar as punishment for your rudeness," L said, climbing up on the bed and sitting in his normal position. "I haven't yet decided what punishment you should get for trying to escape," he said. He tugged the chain a bit, watching Light.  
"You need to sleep. You're of no use to me if you're exhausted," he said.  
Light sighed. He didn't feel like he had a choice. Besides, he told himself, how bad could it be? He'd been chained to L before. They'd spent a long time together and it had been fine. He climbed into the bed, lying down. L adjusted his position a bit until he was sitting directly over Light once more, staring at him. He stared back for a moment, closing his eyes. But it was impossible to sleep knowing L was still staring at him. He opened his eyes again, watching the detective. In one hand, L was still toying with that device that electrocuted him. Which meant that trying to stop L staring was out of the question. He was chained to L and L was clearly prepared to electrocute again if necessary.

He sighed a little, remaining quiet and allowed his eyes to travel around the room, avoiding eye contact with his master. Dammit anyway. Why did L have to be such a light sleeper? Why had he been stupid enough to allow his panic to take over? Now he was lying here chained to a freak who was probably going to continue staring at him until he either passed out or decided he wanted food. In which case he'd probably drag Light with him.  
Suddenly Light's thoughts were broken as his face was tilted back to L and the detective kissed his lips. He grunted in protest, pulling away.  
"What are you doing? Sir?" he added, remembering what L was holding and how unpredictable he'd proved with it. The other man shrugged.

"I've never kissed anyone, I was curious," he said, "And since Misa-Misa seemed to enjoy kissing you so much I thought I'd try it," he explained, noticing Light's look of fury.  
"I want to do it again," he said, "You shouldn't bother trying to protest, you're currently chained to me and I can make you do it," he said, wiggling the device and holding it out of Light's reach.  
"Besides, it's only kissing. Rape isn't my style, it's unnecessarily cruel," L told him, leaning in and trying another kiss. Light lay still as the man kissed him once more. Rape hadn't even crossed his mind until L brought it up. How was that supposed to relax him? 

Suddenly L shifted his position, so that he was now sitting in a more normal position on the bed and could get at Light easier. Kissing wasn't as bad as he'd thought. But simply kissing on the lips wasn't that exciting. He leaned down and kissed again, this time poking his tongue out and probing at Light's lips. Hmm…Light wasn't opening his mouth or allowing this. He continued what he was doing, until after a moment, Light was forced to open his mouth to try and get air. L took advantage and stuck his tongue inside, probing Light's mouth and ignoring the quiet grunt of disapproval. It would take him time, naturally. This wasn't so bad, he thought to himself. He could get used to doing this. On his own terms of course. It had to be on his terms.  
Light lay quietly, allowing L to kiss him and probe around his mouth. This wasn't as bad as he'd expected it to be, but he wasn't going to tell L that. The man didn't need encouragement. But then as suddenly as the kissing had started, it stopped again and L straightened up, pulling a lollipop out of his pocket and pulling off the wrapper.  
"You should sleep now, you'll be tired later on when I need you to work," he stated. "I have to get my files," he said, standing up and tugging at the chain so that Light was forced to accompany him. He followed L silently into the living room and then back to the bedroom, getting into the bed and turning his back to L. Stupid man and his stupid kisses and chain, he thought silently as he drifted off to sleep. He'd find a way out.


End file.
